Memories of a dead men
by Linc0ln
Summary: Dark memories resurface in jake's mind. with neytiry he will make a trip into the heart of his former life for having his soul in peace. An avatar more mature, more violent, rated T. Review plz !
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **

First, I want to thank all the people who have reviewed my chap ^^

I promised you a next chapter longer, I respected my promise : this is a previous(!) chapter. I know, it's unusual, but it seem necessary to me. Also, the English chapter is out before the french one !

I tried to improve the style and the emotion, but it was hard to translate. I hope you'll enjoy!

This week, next chapter! Review plz!

Chapter 0 - Prologue

_He pushed the trigger._

_The hammer of the gun recoiled, and struck the primer of the cartridge in the barrel room._

_It sent scorching petal fired the explosive powder, creating a gas blowout which propelled the bullet out of the barrel, like a shooting star._

_This is only when the deadly bullet broke the wall of sound that he heard the thunder burst._

_And before he had time to scream, the bullet reached its target._

_It began by penetrating the scalp to his temple, broke his skull, passed through his brain to repeat the same macabre operation on the other side of her head, leaving behind a set of scarlet blood._

_Jake helplessly witnessed the disappearance of the last spark of her life.  
He cried. The first time for years.  
Then the assassin came toward him, slowly, calmly.  
"It's time to conclude" He said with a sadistic. _

_He pushed the trigger. _

_That day, jake died for the first time. _

He awoke brutally in a scream, neytiry watched him anxiously.

"Always this nightmares which you do not want to talk?"

Panting, he replied weakly "Y.. ... Yes , you can sleep, its okay now."

But she put her hand on his chest.  
She gazed at him intensely, without a word, letting the smooth melody of the forest appease his soul.

When his heartbeat slowed down, she consented to went back to sleep.  
He would have liked that it was only a bad dream or a premonition, perhaps he could have prevented it from being realized.

But he knew this were neither one or the other. It happened a long time ago. So long that he could hardly remember.

Finally his weariness overcame him and he sank into a deep slumber.


	2. Dead man's Memories

Author's note: Its been almost a year since I read fic on this site, but it is only now that I decided to write ....

When I watched Avatar, I was a bit disappointed...

yes, this is a great movie, there is no doubt (no, not the tomato!) but , to my mind, too much « mainstream ». Sufficiently mature, violent or psychologically deep.

I expected something more adult.

For me, this movie is just a very good remix of pocahontas, turned into smurf...

when we heard the briefing of Quaritch at the beginning of the movie, we expect something scary or gore.

With this fic, i tried to show an Avatar harder, darker, and develop the character of jake.

I know how it ends, at least, 10 or 12 chap maybe more, maybe less.

This chap is a sort of intro, the other will be longer (but no km either !)

Another thing : I wrote this fic in french, I translate it myself after the publication of the french chapter. I tried my best for being understandable.

I wait for your review, as you will see, my grammar and English are far than be good.

But, I count on you and your review to improve myself!

**Credits:** « memories of a dead men » belong to Linc0ln (me , not the president …) inspired by james's cameron « avatar ».

**Disclaimer :** Nothing belongs to me, exept my oc's and my fic.

Chapter 1 – Memories of a dead men

3 months have passed since the time of the great sorrow.

Gradually, life began to flourish.

Contrary to what most had thought, trudy had survived. She was also realy surpised. She had recovered from the crash, slowly but surely. She had retrieved a samson and had « customize » it a lot. Now; She flew with the ikran's rider. And they were not insensitive to her charms.

Norm had managed to save his avatar and followed the path of jake. Ninat watched him with great affection ...

Max and the other humans who were staying on Pendora, about 80 people, has worked to create the first human city. They recycled the military base, taking advantage of its security and its advance technological stuff.

The na'vi also has worked to rebuild their home(trees). This shared wish had linked these two people. The na'vi still hated sky people, but, for them, they were no longer human. They were now pandorian. The « pandorian » thought as well. If they returned to earth , they would be killed without hesitation.

wounds were still fresh, but it heals slowly.

Jake, as for him, as mate of the future tsa'hik and current toruk maktao, has been appointed to be the new olo'eyktan.

Initially reluctant, he said that he must had the knowledge to accept such an honor. His wisdom had just affirm the people's choice. They'll wait patiently for it.

Jake still had problems with important members of the people who considered him as a traitor of the worst kind, and it was right thought jake (in reality, they just wanted power, furious that he had such popularity with the people).

This tension was sometimes difficult to bear. To escape, jake usually climbed up the highest branch of the highest tree he could found, and admired the scenery.

At the end of the this day, these thoughts were very dark.

As a declick , this war had awakened some murky area of his memory.

While the tears came slowly, Neytiri saw him and joined him.

"I've been looking everywhere! What were you doing?"

"Oh, nothing important. I was just watching the sunset" he said , trying to hide his sadness. And he wasn't good at all.

"Jake, don't lie to me, What's troubling you?" She asked, concerned.

After a long time, Jake took a deep breath and muttered darkly:

"Just memories of a man dead a long time ago."

Neytiri insisted her glance

"And that should have stay buried with him." He finely murmured.

Neytiri took Jake's hand and look into his eyes deeply.

"I've taught many thing about our people, about myself, my life....

but I never ask you anything. I know only what we lived together.

I understand now that you had a life before, and I realize that even if you wanted to forgotten this life, your demons will not forget you.... Tell me, I'm sure your soul will be appease"

Jake looked Neytiri astonished, then a sad smile appears on his face.

"I... I don't think you should know that... I have nothing to hide, but you are full of life, wisdom, love... I do not want you to suffer as I suffered, see what I saw, do what I do. Believe me."

Neytiri persisted.

"We are mate forever, remember ?" Our bond is deep, I feel your sadness more than you could imagine... "

Jake opened his mouth several times, not knowing what to say.  
Neytiri took over the tip of her braid and handed it to Jake.

"Tsa'helu and our memories will be one." She said simply.

Jake said nothing. He was at a loss for words .

"Let me help you !" She growl.

"Neytiri, I have done terrible thing in my old life. I know it's stupid, but I'm afraid you'll reject me, the way you already do."

"Jake," she began softly, "it was long time ago, in a very far place, whatever you've done, whatever you've been, the jake I love is in front of me. And I've already said it, I was scared. Fear make you doing thing that we regret bitterly. »

Jake was thoughtful, he hesitated, then took his braid.

"then, we should begin at the beginning."

And the world switch.

Author's note: when I translated my fic, I noticed that's very poor, and there is many "french expressions" I'll try to make something better in the next chapter.


End file.
